russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 celebrates 52nd anniversary
To commemorate the 52nd anniversary of TV5, the employes will come together on February 19, at 2 p.m. for a thanksgiving mass at Novaliches, Quezon City to be followed by a fellowship with their families in the spirit of togetherness. On the same day, on-air, TV5 is the country's largest No.1 Kapatid network will launch its new Station ID to enhance its Primetime Panalo campaign promoting its formidable line-up of award-winning programs including Popstar TV (4:30 p.m. Weekdays), T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! (5 p.m. Weekdays), Public Atorni (5:30 p.m. Weekdays), Aksyon (6:30 p.m. Weeknights), Wil Time Bigtime (7 p.m. Weeknights and 5 p.m. Saturdays), Nandito Ako (9 p.m. Weeknights), Valiente (9:30 p.m. Weeknights), Wow Mali! (10 p.m. Mondays), Humanap Ka Ng Panget (10 p.m., Tuesdays), Bagets (10 p.m. Wednesdays), Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face (10 p.m. Thursdays), Pidol's Wonderland (10 p.m. Fridays) and Pilipinas News (11 p.m. Weeknights). On February 18, the Kapatid Family, with their clients and business associates as special guests, will be treated to a powerhouse concert at The NBC Tent at 12 noon. TV5 remakes the Philippine National Anthem of the stars including Charlie Green, megastar Sharon Cuneta, king of reality TV Paolo Bediones, Willie Revillame, Gelli De Belen, Edu Manzano, Amy Perez, Aga Muhlach, Pop Girls member and total pop princess Nadine Lustre, Lucy Torres-Gomez, Ruffa Gutierrez, John Estrada, Alex Gonzaga, international singing sensation David Archuleta, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, JC De Vera, Oyo Boy Sotto, Nadine Samonte, Nina Jose, comedian Vic Sotto, veteran comedian Joey De Leon, Mommy Divine-Geronimo, Gabby Concepcion, Cristy Fermin, Sunshine Grace, popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, teen popstar Anja Aguilar, superstar Nora Aunor, Nova Villa, comedy king Dolphy and diamondstar Maricel Soriano. In the primetime lineup are teen shows “'Popstar TV'”; public service programs “'T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita!'” and “'Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo'”; news programs “'Aksyon'” and “'Pilipinas News'”; variety-game shows “'Wil Time Bigtime'”; teleserye “'Nandito Ako'” and “'Valiente'”; comedy shows “'Wow Mali!'” and “'Humanap Ka Ng Panget'”; drama anthology “'Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face'” and comedy-fantasy “'Pidol's Wonderland'”. Anniversary of Kapatid stars include popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, international singer David Archuleta, comedian Vic Sotto, Valerie Concepcion, Gabby Concepcion, Mommy Divine-Geronimo, veteran comedian Joey De Leon, comedy king Dolphy, comedy prince Andrew E., teen popstar Anja Aguilar, Pop Girls members and total pop princess Nadine Lustre, Sunshine Grace, Amy Perez, John Estrada, Eula Caballero, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, JC De Vera, Oyo Boy Sotto, Nadine Samonte, Nina Jose, Danita Paner and the one and only Mr. Willie Revillame who was TV5's Wil Time Bigtime for a longest running primetime variety show. The Kapatid performances by international singing sensation David Archuleta, teen popstar Anja Aguilar and popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. TV5's Primetime Panalo industry milestones will be highlighted during the concert including its track-record for having had the Viva Television's No.1 teen-oriented magazine drama series Popstar TV, the No.1 public service program T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita!, the No.1 court show Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo, the longest running No.1 flagship news program Aksyon, the longest running No.1 primetime variety show Wil Time Bigtime, the No.1 TV5's mini-serye Nandito Ako, the No.1 Pinoy classic epic drama Valiente, the longest running No.1 gag show, Wow Mali!, the Viva Television's No.1 youth-oriented drama series Bagets, the longest running No.1 docudrama anthology Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face, the No.1 family comedy-fantasy Pidol's Wonderland and the No.1 late night newscast Pilipinas News, in Philippine TV history. T'he TV5 Surge Brings More!, More!, More! @ 52nd anniversary concert' will be aired on TV5, nationwide, on February 19, as the special feature on Sunday Sineplex. PBA Games aired by TV5 The Free TV coverage of the PBA airs monthly on TV5 '2010-2011 Season' *''2011 PBA Draft Selected Games'' *''2011 PBA Philippine Cup'' (December 3, 2011) '2011-2012 Season' *''Powerade vs Rain or Shine: The Semifinals Game 1'' (January 9, 2012) *''Powerade vs Rain or Shine: The Semifinals Game 2'' (January 16, 2012) *''Talk 'n Text vs Petron'' (January 23, 2012) *''B-Meg vs Barangay Ginebra'' (March 12, 2012) *''Air21 vs Powerade'' (March 19, 2012) *''Alaska vs Barako Bull'' (March 26, 2012) *''Meralco vs B Meg'' (April 2, 2012) *''Barako Bull vs Alaska Aces'' (April 9, 2012) *''Barangay Ginebra Kings vs B-Meg Llamados'' (April 16, 2012) *''Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. B-Meg Llamados: The Finals Game 1'' (April 23, 2012) *''B Meg Llamados vs Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters: The Finals Game 2'' (April 30, 2012) *''PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals, Game 7: Talk 'n Text vs B Meg Llamados'' (May 7, 2012) *''PBA All-Star Side Events: Shooting Stars and Slam Dunk'' (May 13, 2012 on Sunday Sineplex) *''2012 PBA All-Star Game: Veterans vs Rookies-Sophomores-Juniors'' (May 14, 2012) *''PBA Governors' Cup Opening Games: Alaska vs Rain or Shine'' (May 21, 2012) *''PBA Governors' Cup Opening Games: Petron Blaze vs Powerade Tigers'' (May 22, 2012) *''PBA Governors' Cup Opening Games: Alaska vs Barako Bull'' (May 28, 2012) *''PBA Governers' Cup Opening Games: B-Meg Llamados vs Barangay Ginebra'' (May 29, 2012) *''PBA Governers' Cup Opening Games: Talk 'N Next Tropang Texters vs. Petron Blaze'' (May 30, 2012) *''PBA Governers' Cup Opening Games: B-Meg Llamados vs Barako Bull Energy'' (May 31, 2012) *''PBA Governers' Cup Opening Games: Alaska Aces vs Powerade Tigers'' (June 1, 2012) *''PBA Governers' Cup Opening Games: Petron Blaze vs Alaska Aces'' (June 4, 2012) *''PBA Governors' Cup: Barako Bull vs Rain or Shine'' (June 18, 2012) *''PBA Governors' Cup: B-Meg vs Petron Blaze'' (June 20, 2012) *PBA Governors' Cup: Meralco vs Powerade (June 25, 2012) *PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra vs Talk 'n Text (June 27, 2012) TV5 Sked for May 6, 2012 *9:30 am -- Toink Sino ang Tama (Live) *'10 am -- Sunday Sineplex: Ring Kings: Floyd Mayweather vs Miguel Cotto (Via Satellite)' *2 pm -- Sunday Funday (Live) *3 pm -- Kapitan Awesome *4 pm -- Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed (Live) *'5:30 pm -- USI' *6 pm -- Pinoy Explorer *'6:45 pm -- Talentadong Pinoy Battle of Champions (Live from Quezon Memorial Circle)' *'8:30 pm -- Extreme Makeover Home Edition' *'9:30 pm -- The Biggest Game Show in the World Asia' *'10:15 pm -- Sunday Mega Sine: Shake, Rattle and Roll 13' *'12 mn -- Hala, Andiyan si Johnny!' *'12:45 am -- Aksyon Linggo' TV5 Sked for May 19 and 20, 2012 'Saturday' *'12 nn -- Game N Go (Guest: Popstar TV Cast)' *'3 pm -- Popstar TV Marathon: My Popstar, My Girl' *Hosted by Sarah Geronimo *'5 pm -- Wil Time Bigtime (Co-Host: Rufa Mae Quinto)' *'7:30 pm -- Talentadong Pinoy Kids Edition' *8:30 pm -- The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *'9:30 pm -- Real Confessions: Pwerlas (starting Christopher De Leon and Anja Aguilar)' *10:30 pm -- Tutok Tulfo *11:30 pm -- Aksyon Sabado 'Sunday' *'10:30 am -- Sunday Sineplex:' Chicken Run (Dubbed in Filipino) *12 nn -- Lokomoko U *1 pm -- Wow! Samurai! *'2 pm -- Sunday Funday (Launching of Sarah G. Teen Drama)' *'3 pm -- Kapitan Awesome (Guest: Onemig Bondoc)' *4 pm -- Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed *'5:30 pm -- USI (Alon, about surfing)' *'6:30 pm -- Pinoy Explorer (Aga Muhlach visits Thailand)' *'7:30 pm -- Talentadong Pinoy Kids Edition' *8:30 pm -- Extreme Makeover Home Edition *'9:30 pm -- Sunday Mega Sine: The Bourne Supremacy' *'11:30 pm -- Hala, Andiyan si Johnny! (Guest: Anja Aguilar)' *12:30 am -- Aksyon Linggo TV5 Sked for June 10, 2012 *'10 am -- Sunday Sineplex: Shark Tale' *'12 nn -- Lokomoko U: The Greatest Hits' *'1 pm -- Wow! Samurai! (last episode)' *2 pm -- Sunday Funday *3 pm -- Kapitan Awesome *4 pm -- Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed *'5:30 pm -- USI: Agusan’s Floating School' *6:30 pm -- Pinoy Explorer *7:30 pm -- Talentadong Pinoy Kids Edition *8:30 pm -- Extreme Makeover Home Edition *'9:30 pm -- Sunday Mega Sine: After the Sunset (Dubbed in Tagalog)' *Starring Pierce Brosnan, Salma Hayek and Woody Harrelson *'11:30 pm -- Hala, Andiyan si Johnny! (Guest: Popstar TV Cast)' *12:30 am -- Aksyon Linggo TV5 Sked for June 17 and 17, 2012 'Saturday' *12:00nn - Game N Go (LIVE) *Hosted by Joey de Leon, Rico J. Puno, Edu Manzano, Shalani Soledad, Gelli de Belen, Arnell Ignacio, Tuesday Vargas and Daniel Matsunaga *03:00pm - Sabado Sineplex: The Matrix Revolutions *05:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime (LIVE) *07:30pm - Talentadong Pinoy Kids Edition (LIVE) *08:30pm - The Jose and Wally Show starring Vic Sotto *09:30pm - Real Confessions: Kalye (starting John Lloyd Cruz) *10:30pm - Tutok Tulfo *11:30pm - Aksyon Sabado (LIVE) 'Sunday' *10:00am - Sunday Sineplex: The Mummy Tomb of the Dragon (new timeslot) *11:30am - Lokomoko U: Ang Kulit! (new timeslot) *12:30pm - Sunday Funday (Launching of Sarah G, the newest teen drama every Sunday) (LIVE) *03:00pm - Kapitan Awesome (now on Monday to Friday) *04:00pm - Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed (LIVE) *05:30pm - USI: '' '' '' ''Barangay Uhaw *Bayan ng Catubig sa Northern Samar, walang malinis na tubig? *06:30pm - Pinoy Explorer *07:30pm - Talentadong Pinoy Kids Edition (LIVE) *08:30pm - Extreme Makeover Home Edition (Season Finale) *Paolo and his team build 28 homes in Nueva Vizcaya *09:30pm - Sunday Mega Sine: Final Destination 3 (Dubbed in Tagalog) *11:30pm - Hala, Andiyan si Johnny! (LIVE) *12:30am - Aksyon Linggo (LIVE) TV5 Sked for June 22 and 24, 2012 'Friday' *04:30pm - Popstar TV *05:30pm - T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! *06:00pm - Metro Aksyon *06:30pm - Aksyon *07:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime *09:00pm - Valiente *09:30pm - Runaway *10:00pm - Pidol's Wonderland: Ang Buhok ni Barbara *Starring Meg Imperial, Valeen Montenegro and Karel Marquez *11:00pm - Pilipinas News *11:30pm - Bitag *12:00mn - Juicy! *12:30am - The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. 'Saturday' *12:00nn - Game N Go *03:00pm - Sabado Sinelex: Spider-Man 3 *05:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime *07:30pm - Talentadong Pinoy Kids *08:30pm - The Jose and Wally Show starring Vic Sotto *09:15pm - Real Confessions *10:00pm - Miss World Philippines 2012 Primer *11:00pm - Tutok Tulfo *12:00mn - Aksyon Sabado 'Sunday' *10:00am - Sunday Sineplex *11:30am - Lokomoko U: Ang Kulit! *12:30pm - Sunday Funday *03:00pm - Kapitan Awesome *04:00pm - Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed *05:30pm - USI *06:30pm - Pinoy Explorer *07:30pm - Talentadong Pinoy Kids *08:30pm - Sunday Mega Sine: Miss World Philippines 2012 Coronation Night (Live from PICC Tent) *Hosted by Edu Manzano and Ruffa Gutierrez *11:30pm - Hala, Andiyan si Johnny! *12:30am - Aksyon Linggo